l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Dina
---- Summary Mini Stats for Combat StatsBDina/B - Deva Artificer-Warlord 6 Passive Perception 17, Passive Insight 17 AC 21, Fort 15, Reflex 19, Will 22 HP 49/49, Bloodied 24, Surge Value 12, Surges 7/7 Speed 6, Initiative +11 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind []/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenMagic Weapon/color, color=GreenCommander's Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redProvocative Order []/color, color=redShocking Feedback []/color, color=redMemory of a Thousand Lifetimes []/color, color=redUse Vulnerability []/color, color=redCurative Admixture []/color, color=redInspiring Word []/color, color=redAdaptive Stratagem []/color, color=redAnimate Helper []/color, color=redBold Victory Armor []/color Daily Powers: color=grayPunishing Eye []/color, color=grayDestructive Surprise []/color, color=grayPhilosopher's Crown []/color, color=grayPower Jewel []/color/sblock Fluff Description: She is tall and slender with alabaster skin banded with royal blue. Like most of her kind, her eyes are solid white orbs. She is dressed in white robes over leather armor. Several spears are arrayed on her back, except for the nearly 8 foot long one she carries in her hands. Around her neck is a golden holy symbol of Mireva. Background: This life is brand new for Dina, but the thousands of past existences have all had one goal in common. To document her experiences for posterity. A great many of her past life works now reside in the Library at Daunton, and many more still wait to be discovered. Hooks: Experience, learn, record. Discover new knowledge and pass down what she knows to others. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic, Eladrin, Dwarven Feats 1st: Divine Secretkeeper - Multiclass Invoker; Requires: Int 13, Wis 13; Benefit: You gain training in the Arcana skill, the History skill, or the Religion skill. You gain the invoker’s Ritual Casting class feature. In addition, you can wield invoker implements. 2nd: Lend Might - Requires: Warlord; Benefit: When an ally makes an attack granted by one of your warlord powers to attack an enemy adjacent to you, that ally gains a +1 bonus to the attack roll. 4th: Battle Intuition - Requires: Deva; Benefit: You can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Dexterity modifier to determine your initiative bonus. Additionally, you gain a +2 feat bonus to initiative checks. 6th: Superior Will - Prerequisite: Wisdom 15 or Charisma 15 Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to Will. This bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. In addition, if you are dazed or stunned, you can make a saving throw at the start of your turn to end that effect, even if the effect doesn’t normally end on a save. Background Benefit Deva - Brink of Enlightenment (+2 Arcana) (PH2) Theme Scholar 1st: Eladrin Language (Elven equivalent in L4W), Use Vulnerability power 5th: Dwarven Language, Nature Training Race Features Deva *Average Height: 6'1" - 6'6" *Average Weight: 175 - 280 *Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, choice of two others *Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion. *Astral Majesty: You have a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. *Astral Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage equal to 5 + one-half your level. *Immortal Origin: Your spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: You have the memory of a thousand lifetimes power. Class Features Hybrid Artificer *Role: Leader. *Power Source: Arcane. *Key Abilities: Intelligence, Constitution, Wisdom *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. *Implement: Rods, staffs, wands *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3 *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Perception (Wis), Thievery (Dex). *Class features: Healing Infusion (Hybrid) *Hybrid Talent Options: Arcane Empowerment or Arcane Rejuvenation. Hybrid Warlord *Role: Leader. *Power Source: Martial. *Key Abilities: Strength, Intelligence, Charisma *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shields. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 6+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 *Healing Surges per Day: 3.5 *Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Intimidate (Cha). *Class features: Inspiring Word (Hybrid), Warlord Leadership *Hybrid Talent Options: Commanding Presence (Hybrid) or Warlord Armor Proficiency. Equipment Normal load: 100 lb. Wishlist Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Kolloseum: Chieftain's Longspear + 1, 287 gp - Enchantment Transferred to Spear. Catastrophe Philosopher's Crown, Healer's Brooch +1, Bold Victory Leather Armor +1, 1441 gp Time Gold for Retirement of Finnean Fairhand 6 units @ level 5 + 2 units @ level 6 = 2796 + 1252 = 4048 gp. Total GP Earned: 5876 gp Spent: Leather Armor 25 gp Longspear 10 gp 4 Javelins 20 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Holy Symbol 10 gp Ritual Book 50 gp Amanuensis 20 gp Comprehend Language 50 gp Water Walk 100 gp Rare Herbs 40 gp Alchemical Reagents 40 gp - Spent 25 gp worth Transfer Enchantement 175 gp Spear 5 gp Shortspear of Evil Undone +2 5000 gp Comrades' Succor 150 gp --------------------------------------- Total 5710 gp Remaining: 166 gp XP Kolloseum: 2841 xp Catastrophe 2982 xp Player Credits from Retired PC Finnean Fairhand 2865 xp Total XP: 8688 xp Changes Level 2: Gained Adaptive Stratagem (Warlord Utility 2), Lend Might (Feat) Level 3: Gained Phantasmal Henchman (Artificer Attack 3) Level 4: Gained Battle Intuition (Feat), +1 Int/+1 Wis Level 5: ''' Gained Destructive Surprise (Warlord Attack 1), Retrained Phantasmal Henchman (Artificer Attack 3) to Shocking Feedback (Artificer Attack 3) '''Level 6: Gained Animate Helper (Artificer Utility 6), Superior Will (Feat) Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 VanderLegion - I just have one question about the 20gp on Rituals in your inventory, what was that actually used for, since I don't actually see a ritual book or any rituals listed on the character? Other thing I see is the Arcana skill in your character summary at the top should be +12, not +10 (it's correct in the math). Everything else looks good, so I'll go ahead and give it a non-judge approval (pending no big weirdness w/ the 20gp Rituals thing). Approved Son of Meepo - Removed the ritual and fixed my gp total. Was just a placeholder, but then I realized I couldn't afford the book. I just never bothered to remove it for some reason. Approval 2 You're good to go. *Approved by SR --WEContact 16:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 3 Approval 1 Resistive Formula is missing from your Summary, as are the specs for your Chieftain's spear. You might want to explain in the Class Features section what some of those features do/how they work. I'm thinking specifically of Combat Leader and Healing Infusion (Hybrid). *I left Resistive Formula off by choice as I'm never going to use it. I'm not Con focused at all. *Added the Chieftain's spear. *Added Combat Leader bonus to the summary. MeepoLives Sad, I love RF. Oh well, Approved! --WEContact Approval 2 I can see no errors, so approved. If anything, for the benefit of DM's without a quick access to DI, a quick summary of what the feats do would be great.(Someone) Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: